User talk:TheFanatic
Welcome! Warren Witches Timelinek; It appears that everything on that page is from the show, comics and novels. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : I (personally) have not read any of the novels. Some of things on your list are stated in the show. October 17, 1987 – Grams, enraged at Prue’s near-rape, casts a spell to completely wipe Jordan Spier’s memory clean, causing him to wander away from San Francisco as a virtual amnesiac - It was only stated that Grams possibly casted a spell to make him dissapear. This is true. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, we do need to strip that page and include real information. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I know that, However I don't know which info is fake and which isn't. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Paige's Page The thing is, and I am in no way blaming you for this. When you added your information in it, it put in a lot of unnecessary coding in every section, as well the references were removed. I'll attempt to put your information back onto the current page now later on tonight, but it will take a while to swap everything around. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sisters pages. Alright, alright unlocking them now xD However, you gotta watch what you put on there. Cause as you said before you accidentally got rid of the references and when you were editing you were putting some weird coding at the start of each paragraph which was confusing. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Page The page was organised and informative without going overboard. The grammer is a different matter, I'm not going to act like I'm the best in that area, because I'm not. However, there are two page dedicated to Phoebe's character. One for relevent and direct info (to not scare readers off) and one with long in-depth info (for the ones that have the time and likes to read long passages). Because believe it are not, we will get those types of people. I'm a reader, long in-depth inform doesn't scare me, however, many people skip pages like that.Superlana 19:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hi I've been trying to find the piano instrumental music that was played on "once in a blue moon" episode when phoebe and leslie were saying goodbye...i know they played it in an episode with piper and leo as well but i dont remember which once. Any help would be appreciated thanks reidnf Reidnf 02:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) fan? yep. Thank You Thank you so much for trying to stop Numberonecharmedfan. Annasean51 06:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re Heavens Can Wait Sure but i haven't read it have it from this site. They don't sell the comics in my country.Just a Witch 18:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Season 9 Oh really? Guess what? That is what I did, When I was reading the section of "Her True Identity" on the Patience page. Charmednut 15:07 December 7 2011 I am so sorry, I was not meant to sound rude at all, I can just sometimes really stubborn, Charmednut 15:23 December 7 2011 Well The Angels of Destiny are the immortal protectors and overseers of all Destinies, Shouldn't they be able to transfer the unfulfilled prophecy to Paige so Prue would be able to go to the afterlife? Charmednut 15:29 December 7 2011 And another thing I did found it to be confusing, So many things has happen in which Melinda Warren didn't foresee, When Prue shown her telekinesis to show Andy, And she told Andy she is a witch, And he asked her so when she has children, And she said if they are girls, Because strangely it has been always be three women, And Piper gave birth to two sons and a daughter. So prophecies are not always the way many thought it to be, Charmednut 15:47 December 7 2011 Yeah that is really strange after all they did get pregnant by men and yet no sons has ever been before Wyatt, It is almost like they used magic to make sure it would be always girls, I am gonna leave now but it has been fun to just talk without the heat Charmednut 16:13 December 7 2011 Fictional Characters Hi I am a Manger Editor on a Fictional Charmed Wiki I think it is great because nobody can bother me about specifies or anything and I have created my own characters and my own "The Charmed Ones" so check out the wiki if you want to Charmednut 16:07 December 7 2011 Re: Help! You can buy it here: http://graphicly.com/zenescope-entertainment/charmed/17 COMIC Here you go, your going to love it. http://graphicly.com/zenescope-entertainment/charmed/17. I paid 1.99.Superlana 21:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Phoebe Halliwell Could you please let me know if you have finish the rewrite. I've started organizing the obviously edited sections into neat formats. However, there are some sections which shows no obvious signs of edit; I will not edit those until you're done so please let me know. PS- the reason why Dex was highlighted was because he was her husband, the others were not.Superlana 18:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) When you undo, you remove all me edits not just the section. That unfortunately lead me to believe you purposefully undoing all me edits (i apologise). I have since received you message and found how what you were really trying to do. I have erased the section, but preserved the other edits.Superlana 22:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) FANaticyeah, Thank you.Superlana 22:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Paige's Article You edit with the richt text editor I guess? Turn that thing off and you'll see what I mean. -- PerryPeverell 21:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hogan Okay, my mistake. Charmdozo 10:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Scrying Hi, quick question. What other tools are you talking about when you update the Scrying power on character pages? I know they sometimes use belongings to increase the power, though I though they always used crystals. Charmdozo 16:12, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I realize that. But they only used these items to increase power or be more specific on their target, my point was they always use a crystal, even Billie used a crystal while using the laptop. The way it's decribed now can be a little confusing, like they can replace the crytal with other tools. Charmdozo 20:34, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Patty Done. Annasean51 09:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if I offended you. I wasn't making up stories, I was only trying to summarize the basic information. IMO, the pages aren't very well-written, and I was only trying to improve them. Once again, sorry. Re Sabrina Absolutely :) Would love to help out. It's a while since I've been on the sabrinawiki, but it needed some work last time I checked. I will check it out as soon as I have some time on my hands, refer to my DVDs and try and help as much as I can :) P3nathan Haha, unfortunately neither of us have any real power over there and whoever does clearly isn't taking much notice. I'm going to go through my boxsets and see if I can improve certain character pages. I'll also get some screencaps from them, because there are a lot of very low quality images that could do with replacing. P3nathan Also, do you think we should perhaps narrow down the 'relationships' section on Sabrina's page? Keep the most important ones, but maybe remove less crucial ones like The Scorch Staff, Gwen etc. It seems a little overkill. Afterall, being the central character she has a relationship of some sort with nearly everyone on the show P3nathan Don't worry about it :) Yeah, I must admit I was wondering if there was much point with all the fake pages and stuff. But I think Sabrina is a popular enough show that if we really work on the pages that are correct to the show we can draw more fans in and get it some more of the attention it needs. Once we've worked on it some more I'll try to spread the link around the internet somehow lol. My main focuses at the moment will be uploading decent quality pictures and giving all the pages a proper layout (info box etc.) P3nathan Victor Hi, I can't unlock the page, I'm not an admin. Charmdozo 23:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Done. Annasean51 03:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sam's Infobox Watch your tone, first of all. Yeah, and Paige is a nature wonder, born by herself. They had an affair, and it's kind of a relationship. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 19:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) You seem to love Sam so much. Go ahead, do it instead of me. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 19:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Patty's death According to her infobox Patty died February 28th of 1978 while Phoebe was born in November 1975. Now this produces some incongruence with the dates given before we knew of Paige's existence. Wouldit be better to say Patty died when Phoebe was very young, that she barely got to know her mother and had very little memories of her or something like that instead of giving specific dates or years. Kt111 23:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Demon-Witch Hybrid Hi FANaticyeah, You are right, there is no real proof that the Unborn Source is the first demon/witch hybrid, however there was a vote about who's child the Unborn Source is, and the greater majority win that the child's real parents are Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner making the child the first Demon-Witch Hybrid, because he was the one and the only demon/witch hybrid ever shown in the whole Charmedverse within the show Charmed, who knows maybe Paul Ruditis will create his own demon/witch hybrid. Charmednut 15:42 March 23 2012 Erasing informations What did you do...??You erased very important informations from some pages..!!Thats vandalism I think.Please restore the changes you have made.Thanks. 07:22, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm talking mostly about P.Baxter's,P.Bowen's,P.Russell's and Gordon Johnson's articles. 08:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Changing Username I can't, only WikiaStaff can. You'll have to contact them. -- PerryPeverell 20:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) May I ask why you changed the quote on Pheobe's page. It was a good quote from'' "Charmed".'' Sabrina wiki I've come to your way of thinking that Sabrina wiki may be a bit of a lost cause. So it got me thinking, why don't we create our own Sabrina wiki? If I started it up, I could give you the power and then we'd both have control over it, allowing us to easily remove false information and vandalism. Plus, starting up, it'd be easier to keep track of the info and make sure it's accurate as we go along. Hopefully once we get it up and running we could get other relaible users to lend a hand. What do you think? P3nathan Fantastic =D I'll get it up and running today and send you the link ASAP. Oooh I'm quite excited haha P3nathan http://thesabrinatheteenagewitch.wikia.com Okay, I've just done a very small bit to the home page and added pages and infoboxes for Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda and quite a bit of Sabrina's info. I've also completed the season pages. So, we've got a long way to go, but I'm still looking forward to it :) Let me know what you think, we can obviously make changes to whatever as we go along P3nathan Sorry, for sorta ruining Phoebes page. I just wanted to add a prettier picture, but that turned out bad. Stara010101 19:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, when I made the Zelda page, I put I Fall to Pieces as her final appearance. I was thinking of changing it to the s7 premiere, since her child form is still Zelda... but then I remembered her as a candle in Soul Mates. Should we include her candle form or should we note her last appearance as the last time she was in human form? I suppose both could be included? Oh, the note seems like a logical theory btw :) P3nathan Vote Hi Fanaticyeah, I was wonder if you think we should get the members to vote (to set the matter once on for all) on wether or not to list all of Wyatt's non-whitelighter base powers under Projection.Superlana 08:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Charmed As It Never Was Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the comment. I'm aiming to get an episode up every 1-2 weeks :) PS: I'll be back on Sabrina wiki soon, I've been on vacation for a while :) P3nathan